


Suite No. 1 in G Major for Solo Cello, BWV 1007: I. Prélude

by 20171001



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20171001/pseuds/20171001
Summary: "我可以抱抱你吗。"





	Suite No. 1 in G Major for Solo Cello, BWV 1007: I. Prélude

**Author's Note:**

> 全部虚构。  
标题是BGM

12月23日。  
没有见面的第44天。  
人声鼎沸的电竞馆在举行成都猎人的粉丝会。  
外网评论成都猎人队的c位是“久疏战阵”，t位是“杂而不精”，但是评论人的唱衰似乎并不能降低成都猎人队身为全华班的热度，尤其是2018年中国队在owwc上夺得亚军的背景下。  
亚军。何军剑默默念了一遍这个头衔。如果不是他临时下场，让离开顶替他的辅助位置，或许他们可以走的更远一点。当然不是指捧起冠军奖杯，何军剑有自知之明，但是中国队至少不会惨到被零封。  
何军剑晃了晃头，不愿意继续想下去了。世界杯结束了多久，他就逃避了多久。44天，勉强四舍五入有两个月了吧，他和马添彬有两个月没有聊天了。粉丝在庆祝首次拿下亚军的成绩，在安慰他已经做的很好了。可是当他在决赛的舞台上，从注视显示屏的余光里看到竞技台另一边坐着的六位对手，仿佛醒梦一般突然意识到这是决赛舞台，是生死一局的时候，何军剑右手开始不自觉的颤抖。

马添彬意识到了，他当然意识到了。身为中国队队长，身为曾经和现在的队友，他羡慕何军剑可以站在联盟赛场，也知道作为上海龙队员的压力。  
马添彬自然地在语音频道里讲早已经定好的战术，说sky东哥保住离开，给他资源，能赢。  
何军剑的心开始糟如乱麻，他想我们有赢的可能吗，如果被压着打怎么办，他按下tab键看了又看那个id，仿佛是遥不可及的存在。  
休息期间，在王星睿来语音频道指导下一张地图的时候，他说对不起教练，对不起兄弟。何军剑感觉频道里的沉默仿佛会一直持续到下一场比赛开始，但王星睿迅速而果断地说，离开你来。

后来他和王星睿一起在休息室度过了整场比赛，王星睿紧盯监控器无暇顾他，何军剑在沉默的自闭思考两小时后，做了决定。期间赤小兔和小鬼都来过，赤小兔坐在沙发扶手上尽量用轻松的语气安慰他，而他除了沉默之外给不出任何其他的反应。然后赤小兔就摸了摸何军剑毛茸茸的妹妹头。

那个时候他还是黑发。后来的夏天他再遇到赤小兔，她问，世界杯的时候不是说好了以后不染头了吗。  
何军剑无言以答。  
2018年的夏天，在上海那间只有训练室的条件很好的小二层里，他觉得自己仿佛回到了2017年打比赛的日子。周围有熟悉的教练和队友，有和林迟青盾奶互保的天梯日常，让他觉得其实在LA度过的灰暗日子其实也可以一笔带过了。他让赤小兔带他去剪了新发型，染回了黑色发色，在赤小兔夸他还是黑色更乖一点的时候他严肃许下再也不乱搞自己头发的承诺。  
他想要让自己的职业生涯重新开始。

倒是重新开始了，何军剑自嘲的想。  
他向上拉扯了一下毛衣的领子，把下巴埋在暖绒绒里，在热闹的电竞馆里获得了短暂的安全感。其实他计划还要继续当鸵鸟一段日子，但是架不住教练的微信，说sky出来见见人。  
还有他真的很想见一面马添彬。

何军剑回想到这里几乎苦笑出声，他从来没想过自己和马添彬见一面有这么难。  
从王星睿的手里接过正在直播的手机，何军剑扫了一眼弹幕，弹幕都在起哄快去gay下小林。这当然是一个很好的，可以让他们重新自然交谈起来的契机，但是何军剑动了动嘴唇，说：“我去找东哥，小林就不去了，猫耳在呢。”  
从下午走进场馆的那一刻他的眼睛就开始扫描马添彬的位置，茫茫人群里他的眼神终于抓住了那个熟悉的背影。下一秒他就发现，那个背影的右手紧紧牵着另一个人。  
她怎么来了呢。何军剑微不可闻地叹息，几天前就提着的心在看到那两个身影紧紧依偎在一起的时候，仿佛坐过山车从顶点俯冲到最低点般落了下来。  
她有无数个名正言顺的理由。比如单纯陪马添彬参加活动，或者用她的第六感和直觉替马添彬隔开花花草草，扫清她身旁的荆棘。  
是何军剑自己在心虚罢了。

“我去下卫生间呃，我把手机留这儿了。”何军剑把手机丢给身旁的人，逃亡一般钻进卫生间，他觉得自己已经没有再停留在这里的必要了，最好现在他就能逃跑回酒店，用被子把自己蒙起来，好让他的羞耻的私心不被别人看穿。  
甚至最好不要让马添彬知道他来过。

上帝在关上一扇门的时候，会为你打开一扇窗。  
去他妈的上帝。  
何军剑在洗手池边发呆了好一会儿，准备一鼓作气去和王星睿说他要早退时，卫生间的门被推开了。

马添彬看起来像是没想到何军剑会在这里。或许是马添彬没有提前看过活动名单，或许是工作人员忘了和他提，你的前队友也要来参加活动。不过这些都不重要了，何军剑想。  
马添彬抓了抓头发，似乎想说点什么寒暄台词，但他在亚服如鱼得水的社交能力最后只使他憋出来一句：“你来了啊。”  
何军剑扯了扯嘴角露出如常的表情，应了一声。

大概是真的没有什么话可以讲。  
那天决赛结束之后，何军剑木然地接过奖牌戴在脖子上，走上舞台。虽然有遗憾，但是马添彬还是挺开心地站在舞台上进行着各种流程。何军剑走在队伍最后面，挑了一个最旁边的位置站定。比赛场馆不是很大，可何军剑觉得舞台上的一切都离他好远，仿佛另一个世界正在进行的故事，而他是个在玻璃墙外的旁观者。直到纸花从穹顶洒下来，英文主持人激动地高声喊着他听不懂的语言，何军剑才仿佛被周围人的情绪感染一般，露出了一点微笑。  
回酒店的车上氛围很好，虽然一直保持着积极的希望，但是大家都没有确信中国队真的可以走到这一步。中国队的队员其实都不太是能吵闹的性子，但是车里还是充斥着喜悦的嬉闹声。何军剑感觉自己仿佛灵魂出走了一部分：一半大脑跟着大家开心着；另一半在想，这都是他们赢来的，和我有什么关系呢。  
其他人知道何军剑在自责和崩溃的双重情绪里，马添彬看向何军剑的时候沉默不语，后来回到酒店房间也只能说些逗何军剑开心的话，最后说几句“路还长呢兄弟”“明年再来”之类。  
其实关系也可以一直这样维持着的，去年我是你追逐的北极星，今年你就是一直鼓励我的。

可是何军剑揉了揉一夜没睡的眼睛，在洛杉矶天际蒙蒙亮的时候发微信问赤小兔，你醒了吗。  
后来他发了那条微博，说了那些话，很多人给他评论，他拥有微博以来第一次受到那么多关注。翻阅评论时手机的提示音还在响着，有几个瞬间何军剑觉得其实没什么大不了的啦，都可以重新来过的，可是下一秒又泄气了，他想他真的没有足够的勇气。

马添彬对这件事只发来了一个问号。何军剑看着微信里马添彬的头像——他和她的猫——放空了好久。过了很多天之后何军剑翻出来被压在下面的对话框扣字：哈哈，就是有点累了，小林去owl加油嗷。  
按完发送键何军剑迅速扔开手机，把脸埋在枕头里，不敢看马添彬的回复。良久之后手机终于滴答了一声，何军剑摸索着手机的位置，小心翼翼地睁开一只眼看锁屏上的信息提示。  
“小林：……  
小林： 嗯”。  
在之后的44天里，对话框又被压回第n页。

卫生间里陷入了尴尬的沉默。马添彬在寒暄环节过后找不到合适的句子来结束重逢场面。  
可是何军剑想说的话有很多。在44天里，重复点开对话框又返回的动作的时候他大概积累了好几页有用没用的但是都不敢发出去的碎碎念。比如加油打比赛，振兴my就靠你和阿机了，比如成绩不好的时候不必理会网络上的留言，比如天梯上遇到我为什么不理我。  
他仿佛要哭出来了。想说的话其实没必要说出来，他也没有立场讲这些，他想问的问题内心已有了答案。  
“我能抱抱你吗。”  
何军剑大脑当机了三秒钟才反应过来刚刚自己无意识地说了什么，他觉得自己简直是一个傻逼。此刻就算用被子也不能把他自闭在自己的小世界里了，他仿佛整个人被从里到外剖开来当街晾晒，而此时马添彬正巧路过。  
“……我是说，过两天就走了嘛，以后少见面了，兄弟会想你的。”  
马添彬的别扭表示得显而易见不加任何掩饰，他又抓了抓头发，走过来拍了拍何军剑的肩膀：“兄弟加油吧，美国见。”

后来何军剑也不知道自己是怎么离开电竞馆，怎么离开成都的。回到家后他做了一个漫长又漆黑的梦。又过了两个月，第二赛季开始了，他就每个周末定闹钟凌晨爬起来看成都的比赛。起先他担心阵容原因会影响马添彬上场，担心一只全新的、不被人看好的队伍会首场比赛就碰壁。  
但成都倒真像他们的队标似的，稚嫩但莽撞地在联赛里生长着。何军剑看到马添彬在首秀上反杀对手扭转局势获得首胜，看他在owl赛场上用塑料英语接受采访。后来何军剑在天梯消沉划水了三天以后失眠一晚，决定重新打职业比赛。打好几个赛季的oc也没关系，他还是想念和他并肩作战的感觉。他心甘情愿把余下的青春浪费于此。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望妹妹可以一直开心。


End file.
